I Know
by LoveMeMore
Summary: Lana has a dream that sets destiny in place.


Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

_**Please review!**_

Lana awoke, the sheets of her bed damp with sweat. She jumped up, running to the bathroom. Not even wincing at the harsh, bright lights, Lana gripped the edge of the sink and stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes wide.

She'd had a dream like none other. It was so strange; she had no idea what to make of it. She didn't know whether to shiver or smile at the though of it.

She had been in the Luthor mansion. It looked like she was in a bedroom. She was sleeping peacefully. She rolled over and collided with something warm and soft. She opened her eyes and met the eyes of Lex Luthor. He was smiling down at her, his pale blue orbs twinkling.

His hand was splayed across her swollen belly. Lana smiled and covered his hand with hers. Lex leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips.

Pulling away, he said softy, "I hope that Lillian grows up to be like her mother. I know for certain that she will have your hair."

Lana grinned. "I hope so. You're hair was so red and orange. It was like a Cheeto." Lex feigned hurt and Lana laughed.

Lana smiled and traced his lips. "I know that she will have your smile." Then, she kissed his eyelids. "I'm hoping that she'll have your eyes." Lex kissed her passionately, leaving her flushed. "They'll get her places," she said, blushing when he winked. He grinned.

"I wish that my mother and you had met." His eyes became somber, with flecks of sadness. Lana wanted to make them twinkle again.

"I've already met her," Lex raised his eyebrows. Lana nodded and stroked his cheek.

"I see a lot of her in you." Lex smiled and kissed her hand.

Lana groaned as she felt her stomach get violent. With Lex's help, she made her way to the toilet, and heaved her out the contents of her stomach, Lex's cool hands calming her.

She rinsed her mouth and glided to her closet. She winked at Lex as she closed the door to change. When she came out, wearing a spring dress, she found Lex in the kitchen. He was reading the newspaper, immersed in the stocks, eating an apple. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing the top of his bald head.

He put down the newspaper and said, "The stocks are up today." Lana rolled her eyes.

She walked around the counter and took out her Fruit Loops. Pouring herself some, she talked directly to the child growing inside her.

"Are you happy to hear about the stocks being up today?" She waited then nodded, looking up at Lex, her eyes wide. "She ecstatic, Lex. We may have made a monster."

Lex placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me, my wife," Lana smiled and ate her breakfast.

After they had breakfast Lex went to work and Lana wandered about the mansion, going over schooling options for Lillian. Late at night, when Lex had come home from work, the two settled down in Lex's study. Lana was on the couch, reading Utopia aloud to Lillian, and Lex was at his desk, working on his laptop while sifting through and signing papers.

Lana yawned and stretched out, her eyelids drooping; she closed the book and turned to watch Lex. His face was concentrated hard on what he was working on. She loved his expression. She giggled and Lex looked up.

"What, may I ask is so amusing, my dear?"

Lana got up and pulled him away from the desk. She took his hands in hers and pressed them against her heart.

"I love you so much, Lex. You mean more to me than anything else."

Lex stared at her for a moment, and then smiled. He pulled her into him, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, Lana. Remember the night we first got together? I came over and said, 'we need to talk.' Lana, you looked as if you knew I was coming, and I almost choked. But, I knew that I had to do it."

"Yes, I remember." Lana murmured into his chest. "How could I forget? I'll always remember."

Lex pulled away, but held onto her arms. "You looked scared though, as if you knew something I didn't."

Lana bit her lip, then smiled. "Lex, it was that night, that I figured out that I would live the rest of my life with you. Even though you only asked if we could start seeing each other, I _knew _I would put on this ring," she lifted up her hand to show him. "I _knew_ that I would be a Luthor. I _knew_ that I would have your baby. I _knew_ that I'd wake up to your face. I _knew_ how we would end up," Lana gulped and lowered her eyes so that Lex could not see the hurt in her eyes, and said so softly, Lex couldn't even hear, "I knew how _you _would end up."

Lex grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. She quickly covered the hurt with a smile and Lex returned it.

"I love you so much, Lana-" Lex was cut off by an earsplitting gunshot. Lana's eyes went wide and she opened his shirt. Right where his heart was, there was a bullet, and blood was pouring out. Lex looked at Lana and slumped onto the floor.

"LEX!" Lana shrieked. She collapsed on the floor next to him. She pushed her hands to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding, getting her hands all bloody. Tears plummeted down her cheeks as she watched Lex fight to stay alive.

"Lana…" Lex moaned. She pressed herself against him, holding him close.

"Lana…take care of…Lillian." Lex looked into her eyes. "I love you more than Chloe loves caffeine," Lana smiled through her tears, recognizing the words.

"I love you too, Lex." Lex smiled, his eyes closing.

"I…love…you, Lana Lang…Luthor." He stopped fighting death. Lana pulled him closer, screaming, rocking back and forth, crying.

"LEX! LEX! LEX! NO! NOOO!"

And that was when Lana woke up. Now she was standing in front of her mirror, eyes wide. It was three in the morning. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so, she changed and started the coffee.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Lana turned slowly around. Who would come over at this hour? She strode to the door and opened it, knowing perfectly well who was there. Lex Luthor was standing outside Lana Lang's door.

Lana smiled. "Lex, come in." He smiled bashfully and stepped inside.

Lana led him to the counter and took out another mug. Lex stood where he was, watching her prance about. Lana turned to Lex.

"Is there a special kind of coffee you'd like, Lex? We have a bunch since Chloe loves coffee more than anything else in the whole entire universe." She'd had no idea that those words would come out.

Lex smiled, then he grabbed Lana's arm and pulled her close. Lana's big eyes stared as his pale blue ones poured into hers.

"I love you more than Chloe loves coffee." Lana froze, knowing those words. Knowing what was about to happen.

Lex looked at her, and then placed his lips on hers. Lana returned the kiss, knowing what she felt now. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"We have to talk."

Lana sniffed, her eyes threatening to get watery. "I know, Lex. I know everything." He looked at her, question in his eyes.

Lana smiled, feeling happy and sad at the same time. She knew what would happen. It would be scary, it would hurt a lot. She would put herself through a nightmare. But she didn't care at all. She would do it. She would do anything for Lex, now that she knew. She stroked his cheek, and looked into his eyes.

Lana smiled and spoke softly, "I love you too, Lex Luthor."

Lex smiled and kissed her again. He pulled her into a warm embrace. A single, sad, lone, tear slid down Lana's face. It wasn't because she was happy, even though she was more than elated. It was because she knew what would happen, how it would end for them.

Lana knew everything, yet loved him more and more.


End file.
